


Dean Winchester's New Vocabulary Word

by GythaOgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Let's just pretend she went back to Heaven, M/M, No Mary Winchester, Pet Names, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam Ships It, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, Short One Shot, Winchester wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GythaOgg/pseuds/GythaOgg
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. Dean and Cas finally get together, and Dean is deliriously happy about it. He dotes on Cas, and lets Cas dote on him, and they’re both 200% happier and healthier as a couple. Dean proposes ASAP (after all, they’ve already wasted so much time dancing around this “profound bond” thing), and they get married. Once they’re wed, Dean takes to using the word “husband” at every possible opportunity. It's adorable.





	Dean Winchester's New Vocabulary Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less set in Season 13, after Cas comes back from the Empty, but before anything else happens (so no Jack angst, no Luci, no alternate universe, no Michael). All the characters who are dead are still dead, living still living, etc . . . except for Mary. I'm just going to pretend Mary decided to return to Heaven.

When Cas comes back from the Empty, Dean doesn’t waste any time. He had a lot of time to think, and regret, and wish for one more chance, and when he gets that chance, he recognizes that This Is IT. As soon as he can get Cas alone, Dean sits him down and confesses his feelings. After a moment of stunned disbelief ( _during which Dean nearly has a heart attack_ ), Cas reciprocates, and they finally, FINALLY have their first kiss. From that moment on, they’re a couple. There’s no testing the waters, no big gay panic, no hiding their relationship, no hesitation. Dean is all in. He’s in love, and proud of it, as is Castiel. They hold hands, they cuddle, they call each other cutesy nicknames ( _Cas is “Angel”, or “Babe”; Dean is “My Love”, or “Honey”, or “Beloved”_ ). Dean dotes on Cas, bringing him coffee in bed in the mornings, kissing him on the temple, bringing home little gifts for him, and leaving him sweet Post-It notes all over the Bunker. He even lets Cas dote on him, packing him snacks when Dean goes on the road, baking him pies, rubbing his back, and texting him pictures of cute animals or classic cars . . . pretty much anything that he thinks will make Dean smile. It should be obnoxious, but it’s not. Total strangers smile at them on the street, and go, "awwww".

                Dean proposes after only three months of dating. After all, he insists, they’ve already wasted nine years dancing around this “profound bond” thing, so why wait any longer? Cas accepts, of course, and they spend the next several weeks reaching out to the few friends and family they have left, to get everyone together for their wedding.

                The wedding itself is not very big. Technically, it’s not legal either, since one of the grooms doesn't legally exist, and the other has officially died several times. But legal doesn’t really matter, since their wedding is literally blessed by God. For once, Chuck actually answers their prayers. Well, okay, Amara answers Dean’s prayers, and she gets Chuck to perform the ceremony. They get married at the Bunker, surrounded by Sam, Chuck, Amara, Gabriel, Jack, Claire, Jody, Donna, Alex, and Garth. It’s simple and sweet, and there are quite a lot of happy tears. Dean and Cas exchange rings that Amara and Chuck created for them. They're made out of the same metal as angel blades ( _which Dean insists on calling Angelonium_ ). Both rings have powerful Enochian runes carved into the inside of the bands, and as long as they both wear them, Amara explains, they will always be able to find the other, with or without grace, in this world, or any other.

                As soon as they’re married, Cas takes Dean’s last name . . . all of them. Winchester by default, of course, but also whatever last name Dean is using on any given case. Their cover identities are always married, so they never have to pretend not to be a couple. Castiel begins using the cover of a PhD consulting with the FBI, and Sam jokingly calls him “Bones” or “Sherlock”.  More adorable, however, is how quickly Dean adds the word “husband” to his vocabulary. He starts throwing it around within hours of their wedding. All the time. At literally every opportunity. He’ll call Cas “Husband” like it's a new pet name. When they’re all at home but not in the same room, Dean will ask Sam if he’s seen his husband. When they go on cases together, Dean will hold up his fake FBI badge and say, “I’m Agent Bonham, FBI. This is my husband, Dr. Bonham. He’s assisting with psychological analysis on this case”. When they go out to eat, Dean will invariably order something for Cas, with the line, “and my husband will have . . . “, always with a shit-eating grin on his face. When people flirt with Dean at bars, he’ll wiggle his ring finger at them, and mention that his husband wouldn’t approve. And when people flirt with Cas at bars, Dean gets very possessive very quickly, often leading with, “Hey! You wanna back off my husband, maybe?!”.

                Honestly, it’s a little ridiculous, but Cas finds it endearing, and Sam figures that Dean has been longing for this for so long, they might as well let him revel in it. There’s a lot of eye-rolling, and “Yes, Dean, we get it. You’ve been married for almost a year now, jeez!”. But really, everyone is so happy to see Dean happy, they wouldn’t have it any other way.  


End file.
